Pokemon: Heart's Adventures
by Auron Grande
Summary: A young girl is finally allowed to travel on her own journey, knowing full well the dangers involved. Pokemon are trained for many things, from tournaments, police, search and rescue, and many more. Christie's Pokemon are her medical support. She was diagnosed with a heart condition, and she decides that if her life will end young, then she would enjoy life to the fullest.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A Heart's Journey**

Christie was packing her rucksack with the help of Blissey and Raichu. She was very cheerful. "We finally get to go on our journey. I can't wait." she slung the rucksack over her back. Gardevoir suddenly teleported into the bedroom. "Hey Gardevoir, are the others ready?"

"Gardevoir." she smiled and nodded.

Christie held Gardevoir's hand. Raichu and Blissey held the other. In an instant, they vanished. They reappeared outside the house where her mother and the rest of Christie's Pokémon were waiting. All of the Pokémon lined up next to each. Blissey, Raichu, Gardevoir, Pidgeot, Dragonite and Meganium.

"You know that I don't want you to go, but I also know that there's no point you staying." Christie's mother hugged her.

"I know mom. But I just can't stay here."

"I know dear." she looked the Pokémon. "Please, take good care of her." she wiped her eyes.

There was a chorus of replies from the Pokémon.

"Now then, your first stop is to see Nurse Joy. She has some stuff for your travels. Professor Oak will also be waiting for you at the Pokémon Centre."

"OK mom." she gave her mum a final hug before setting off through town.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the Pokémon Centre and they all entered. Nurse Joy was stood behind the counter talking to Professor Oak.

"Good morning Christie." Nurse Joy had noticed their entry.

Professor Oak turned round. "Good morning."

"Morning." Christie replied cheerfully. Her Pokémon chimed up their greetings. "Mom said that you have some stuff for me."

"Of course." smiled Nurse Joy. "Chansey, could you get the package please."

"While we wait, I have a few things for you Christie." Professor Oak pulled out a few things from his pocket and placed them on the counter. "You have here three items to help you on your journey. There's a Pokédex which every Pokémon trainer should have."

"But I don't want to be a trainer, I just want to travel and experience many things." Christie chimed up.

"I know Christie, but it can come in handy. It's also programmed with you ID and medical record in case of emergencies."

"I gotcha Professor."

"Next is a Pokénav. This will help you find your way." Chansey handed a package to Joy who put it on the counter but didn't interrupt the conversation. "The next item is a Pokétch. This item is versatile and can prove quite useful."

"But Professor, aren't they somewhat costly?"

"Not that much, and don't worry about it. When you decided to travel, I spoke to the Presidents of the companies. Your desire to travel despite your health brought them to tears. They were more than willing to help out and donated these devices. They've been updated with the latest information and applications. Also, they said that if you happen to be near their Headquarters, stop by. They would love to meet you."

"I sure will." Christie smiled as she put on the Pokétch and pocketed the other two items.

"Is that the package Nurse Joy?" Professor Oak gestured to the box on the counter.

"It sure is." Nurse Joy smiled. "However, these are for your Pokémon."

Christie looked at her Pokémon who looked puzzled and then back to Nurse Joy who came round to their side of the counter. "For my Pokémon?"

Nurse Joy opened the package and pulled out a small jacket with a badge and writing on it. "These are for your Pokémon to wear. They will show that they're their to support you." she knelt down and slipped the little jacket on Raichu. "As you can see on the back, it has the medical logo, but also the letters MSP, for Medical Support Pokémon."

"That's brilliant. What do you all think?" Christie asked her Pokémon. They all looked happy.

Blissey got a hat similar to Chansey's, Gardevoir also got a jacket similar to Raichu's, Meganium got what looked like a lightweight saddle which had sacks on the sides, Dragonite got an armband and Pidgeot got a ribbon for his neck. Everyone looked happy.

"Thanks for the gifts everyone." Christie was happy. They all went outside. "Well then. I better get going on my journey."

"Please call me often. I'll pass the news onto everyone." Nurse Joy spoke up.

"I will."

"Everyone, please take care of her. She's dear to all of us." Nurse Joy looked saddened.

There was a chorus of acknowledgements from the Pokémon.

"Time to go everyone." Christie pulled out her pokéballs and withdrew all but Pidgeot and Dragonite. She climbed onto the back of Pidgeot. "OK everyone, bye." she patted Pidgeot and in response he took flight. Dragonite gave chase.

"I do hope she will be al-right." Nurse Joy looked concerned.

"Don't worry. She's in good hands. We made sure that all of her Pokémon are well trained." Professor Oak spoke up. "Hopefully this journey of hers will do her good. Maybe she will find a Mysterious Pokémon that would help her. Who knows. I remember Ash from my Home-town. He came into contact with many mysterious Pokémon, new and old."

"I hope you're right Professor."

* * *

Christie was happily riding on Pidgeot's back over a forest with Dragonite close-by behind them. There was a sudden grumbling noise. "Oh my. I guess it's lunch time." she looked down towards the ground. "Look down there. You see that clearing? That looks like a nice spot don't you think?"

Pidgeot looked down. "_Pidge_." he replied and then looked back at Dragonite. "_Pidgeot_." Dragonite gave a low roar in acknowledgement.

They dived down to the clearing and landed safely. Christie jumped off Pidgeot and pulled out her pokéballs. "OK everyone, come on out." the rest of the Pokémon came out of their balls. "OK everyone, it's time to eat."

Everyone cheered in response.

It didn't take long for a camp to be set-up. Meganium and Gardevoir had gathered various fruits from the surrounding area. Dragonite had gathered some wood and started a fire with his Flamethrower. Blissey helped Christie prepare the food.

"OK everyone, dig in." They all sat and ate happily. She pulled out her Pokénav and took a look. "We're not far from Cerulean City. That means we can stay at the Pokémon Centre tonight." everyone responded with a cheer.

After a short while and they were rested up, they packed. Christie put everyone except Pidgeot and Dragonite again. Climbing onto Pidgeot's back again, they took flight in the direction of Cerulean City. It wasn't much longer till the City came into view.

As they flew over the City they noticed several people looking up at them. Eventually Dragonite pointed out the Pokémon Centre. They flew down and landed near the front doors. Just as Christie got off Pidgeot, a motorcycle pulled up.

"Excuse me missy, but is there a problem?" the woman on the motorcycle asked as she walked over.

Christie looked at her. "Oh, Officer Jenny. No, there's no problem." she looked at her Pokémon "Well none that I know of."

"That's al-right. It's just that your arrival caused a bit of a commotion."

"Yes, we saw that there were people looking up at us. We apologise if it caused any problems." Dragonite gave a friendly roar. Pidgeot gave a graceful bow.

"That's al-right." she then noticed something. "What are those on your Pokémon?"

"Oh, they're clothing to symbolise their job."

"Their job? What do they do?"

"They are known as Medical Support Pokémon." Nurse Joy stepped out of the Pokémon Centre. "They're trained to care for individuals with certain health problems." she patted Dragonite on the arm. "My sister in Pohto Town told me that you might be coming here, so I kept an eye out."

Christie smiled. "Thanks Nurse Joy. Erm, could you give Pidgeot and Dragonite a check-up please, we've been flying a lot today."

"Of course."

Christie pulled out two pokéballs. "Come out Gardevoir, Blissey." as they appeared, Christie put those balls away and pulled out two more. "Thank you, Dragonite, Pidgeot. Take a rest now." she returned them to their balls and handed them to Nurse Joy. "Please take care of them."

"They're in good hands." she smiled.

"You don't mind if we stay here for the night?"

"Not at all. We welcome guests."

"Thank you."

"Well, seeing as there is nothing wrong happening here, I will take my leave." Officer Jenny saluted, jumped on her bike and rode off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Duty Calls**

The next morning Christie, Gardevoir and Blissey went down to the main foyer where Nurse joy was working on her computer.

"Morning Nurse Joy."

"Blissey." "Gardevoir." Blissey and Gardevoir spoke up.

"Good morning everyone." Nurse Joy looked up from her computer. "I will prepare breakfast." she stood and headed for the kitchen. It didn't take long before she returned with a trolley of food. "OK, here's your breakfast."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Christie let out the rest of her Pokémon. "OK everyone, breakfast time."

Everyone cheered.

They all happily ate their breakfast. Once they were done and put the dirty plates and dishes onto the trolley they started to get ready to leave. As they all stood in the foyer someone came into the Centre.

"Oh, it's a little crowded in here this morning." the woman spoke up.

"Good morning Misty." Nurse Joy stepped forward.

"Morning. How's Starmie?"

"Starmie is just fine. Give me a moment and I will fetch it for you." Nurse Joy then left the foyer down a back corridor.

"You've got quite a selection of Pokémon." Misty stepped up to Christie.

"Thanks. I'm Christie, this is Blissey, Raichu, Dragonite, Meganium, Gardevoir and Pidgeot." Christie noticed that Pidgeot was looking very happy. "What's the matter Pidgeot?" Pidgeot jumped at Misty, knocked her over and started rubbing his head into her. "Pidgeot, stop that!"

Misty laughed and pushed Pidgeot off her. "That's al-right. Pidgeot is just cheerful." Misty stood up and looked at Pidgeot. "Wait a minute. Do I know you?"

"Pidgeot! Pidgeot!" Pidgeot jumped about flapping his wings.

"Are you the Pidgeot that travelled with us when you were a Pidgeotto?"

Pidgeot nodded.

Misty hugged Pidgeot. "It's so good to see you again."

"So you know my Pidgeot?" Christie placed a hand on Pidgeot.

"Yes. Some time ago I travelled a lot with two others, Ash and Brock. Ash caught a Pidgeotto which travelled with us for sometime. Eventually after being confronted by a Fearow which was bullying a flock of Pidgie and Pidgeotto. Ash's Pidgeotto desired to protect the flock so much that it evolved into Pidgeot. After scaring the Fearow away, Ash decided to leave Pidgeot to care for the flock."

Christie looked at Pidgeot. "Wow, you did all that." then realised something. "Come to think on it, I wondered why you were so friendly with Professor Oak and other Pokémon he's caring for."

"You know Professor Oak?"

"Yes. He helped train all of my Pokémon for me."

Nurse Joy arrived. "Here you go Misty. Here is Starmie."

Misty pocketed Starmie in its ball. "Thank you Nurse Joy." she turned back to Christie. "I know, why don't you come to my Gym. We can have a good talk."

"You're a Gym Leader?"

"Yes I am." Misty smiled.

* * *

The Cerulean Gym was a fun place. It had been remodelled with various ponds and pools. It was even given a moat. There were various water Pokémon in them. There were even wild Pokémon of various types. Misty, Christie and Gardevoir were sat in a living room in the Gym.

"So how did you meet Pidgeot?" Misty asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"It was in the woods between Pohto Town and here. I had a problem and whilst my Pokémon were helping me, Pidgeot saw and offered to help. He carried me all the way back to my Home-town. The rest of my Pokémon, all but Raichu put themselves in their balls." Christie sipped her drink. "Pidgeot stuck around to make sure I was al-right. After he found out about me, he wouldn't leave. Since then, he's been very helpful. Before I knew it, he entered one of my pokéballs on his own."

"I see. That's good news. I guess he didn't need to protect the flock anymore." Misty looked at Gardevoir which munched on a berry happily. "So what's with the clothing?"

Christie looked at Gardevoir. "You mean the clothing that all my Pokémon are wearing? They were given by Nurse Joy in my home-town. They're to let people know that they're my medical support."

"Your medical support? What do you mean?"

"I have a heart condition. My Pokémon are trained to help me. You get Pokémon trained for various things from Police support, to Mountain Rescue."

"Ash has a Squirtle which he's left with Officer Jenny in a Kanto Town. He's the lead Squirtle of the Squirtle Squad which work as fire-fighters. So, your Pokémon is trained to save and support your life."

"Yes. Well, Gardevoir, Raichu, Meganium and Blissey are the trained ones. Pidgeot and Dragonite are more support which I gained at a later time. They each have various roles, and I never put all of them away in the pokéballs. If something happens, each one is trained to release the others from their ball for help." Christie put her balls on the table. "As you can see, there are stickers on the balls. Each sticker represents each Pokémon. A thunderbolt for Raichu, an egg for Blissey, leaf for Meganium, feather for Pidgeot, Gardevoir has a circle and Dragonite has a gem."

"I see. So how do they help you?"

"Each one has a wide selection of skills which they either learned themselves or were taught. For example, Raichu isn't the only one with electric type moves. Blissey and Gardevoir were taught to use them. Abilities like Heal Pulse were also taught. Dragonite taught himself. "

"I see. So they're trained to revive you, heal you, and support you so you don't strain yourself."

"That they do." Christie munched on a cookie.

There was a knock on the door and Daisy came in. "Misty, there's a challenger. Do you want me to give her badge?"

"No you don't." Misty stood bolt upright. "I'll accept this challenge as usual."

"Can I watch?" Christie asked cheerfully.

"Sure."

* * *

The arena was a large swimming pool with floating islands. At opposite ends stood Misty and the challenger who was a young woman. Daisy was the referee. Christie and Gardevoir were sat in the seating area overlooking the arena. Daisy called the rules of a 3 on 3 battle, but only the challenger can substitute Pokémon. Misty brought out Staryu. The challenger brought out Pidgey.

Pidgey used Gust which was countered by Staryu diving under the water only to pop back up and use Watergun. Pidgey dodged, dived and used Gust at close range. The forced churned up the water forcing Staryu up into the air. Before Staryu could turn and aim another Watergun, it was tackled with Quickattack. Staryu was sent flying against the wall knocking it out.

"Staryu is unable to battle, this round goes to Pidgey." Daisy called out.

"Great battle, keep it up." Christie called out.

Both Misty and the challenger waved up to Christie.

Misty called out Corsola. As Corsola stood on one of the islands, Pidgey dived towards it, but Corsola used Spike Cannon taking Pidgey out in one hit.

Pidgey was returned to its ball and substituted for Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur used Sleep Powder, but Corsola dived to wash it off. The same with Poison Powder. After a Vine Whip caused Corsola to use Recover, a combination of Leech Seed and Vine Whip finished Corsola off.

Gyarados was summoned. A straight up Flamethrower from Gyarados took out Bulbasaur. Pikachu was brought out which use its quick movements to evade another Flamethrower from Gyarados. A Thunderbolt from Pikachu hit Gyarados. Gyarados grabbed Pikachu in its tail and squeezed. Pikachu used Thunderbolt again, and at such close range, it was the tide turner and took out Gyarados.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. Misty has no more Pokémon to bring out. The challenger is the winner." Daisy called out.

As Misty talked to the challenger Gardevoir sensed something about Christie and looked at her. Christie was turning white and looking tired. "Gardevoir." Gardevoir touched Christie and teleported them both down to the poolside. Using her Psychic she laid Christie down, brought out two of the pokéballs and called out Raichu and Blissey.

A quick word from Gardevoir and they started working. Raichu put his ear to Christie's chest and with a quick word to Blissey, Blissey used Heal Bell. Raichu listened to Christie again and then spoke to the others who stepped back. By this time Misty had come over to help but Gardevoir gestured to stop her.

Looking at Gardevoir, Misty spoke up. "I'll call an ambulance."

"Gardevoir." Gardevoir nodded. Misty ran out through a door.

Raichu placed his paws onto Christie. He seemed to count by bobbing his tail. On the third downward swish of the tail, Raichu shocked Christie. He then listened but still no heartbeat. Shocking Christie again he listened. There was still nothing. After shocking Christie 3 more times Christie coughed and spluttered. Raichu, Blissey and Gardevoir rolled Christie over which caused her to be sick. Blissey used Heal Bell again to help Christie regain a bit more strength.

They watched over Christie for a while until Misty returned with paramedics. The medics examined Christie before putting her onto the trolley bed and taking her away. The three Pokémon followed. Once Christie was put into the ambulance, Blissey and Gardevoir put themselves back into their balls leaving Raichu who was the smallest to stay by her side.


End file.
